Prerogative of the Strong
by Aleia15
Summary: NoitraOrihime Spoilers past manga 238 Dark fic Noitra was playing with her, that much was clear, but she didn't know what game or even the rules.


**Prerogative of the Strong**

The first time he went to her room, Orihime didn't think anything of it.

After the display of her powers healing Grimmjaw, most of the Espada found an excuse to visit her room and try to guess what exactly her power was and where did it come from. She felt a bit like a freak or an animal at the zoo; but since most of them were polite and she had nothing else to do, she didn't complain.

Some of them even tried to talk to her, like that scary Grimmjaw asking her question after question about Kurosaki. Or the cute Wonderwyce; she wondered what a cute boy like that was doing with Aizen and the rest.

But that arrancar, Noitra, made her feel really nervous. Even more than Ulquiorra, with his sad eyes and emotionless voice.

He didn't speak to her at first. He just stared silently from the door; his only eye narrowed and fixed on her, following her every move. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Orihime ignored his presence, trying to pretend he wasn't there; but it was hard when she could feel the weight of his stare on her.

The second time, he entered the room and took a sit, still not speaking to her.

It was even more difficult to ignore him when he was inside her room; and she was painfully aware of his eye on her and his cruel smile. She thought it would be easier if he spoke to her, at least she would know what he wanted and the reason for his visits. But he would just stare at her, smiling that humourless smile that made her skin crawl.

The third time he was already there when she opened her eyes.

She had fallen asleep on the couch while thinking about her friends and trying to imagine how life would have been for them if Soul Society didn't exist. It had been a pleasant dream.

And then she felt it. A touch--so light as to be just part of her dream.

But she knew it wasn't.

It couldn't be called a caress; it could hardly be called a touch. Just the brush of fingers over her skin, tracing her features on the air. And when she opened her eyes startled, Noitra was there, staring intently at her face, just a few inches away. She flinched, and he smiled.

He left again without speaking, and Orihime thought about saying something to Ulquiorra, ask him to keep Noitra away from her. But she didn't want any favours, not from Ulquiorra and definitely from Aizen.

The next time she wasn't expecting words at all. Somehow she knew he wasn't going to speak, at least not to her, and that he wasn't going to go away until he got whatever it was he wanted from her.

This time the touch was real. His hands, thin and cold on her waist, squeezing for a second before letting go. His body hard and sinewy pressed against her back, and then gone. Orihime forgot how to breathe for a second.

That night, when Ulquiorra brought her food, she had the words on her lips before she saw him on the hall looking at her with that creepy smile. She clenched her jaw and turned away from him.

There was no pattern to his visits after that. Noitra would come and go as he pleased, always finding a way to brush against her accidentally, to touch her hand, to press his leg against hers in the couch, or just stand behind her, too close for her comfort.

Orihime felt like she had goose bumps all the time now.

And she couldn't say anything. She had tried to speak to Ulquiorra before, but he just stared at her with those empty eyes and said that if any of the Espada had done anything to her, she should report it to Aizen-sama. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. Just being in the same room as him gave her nightmares.

Only her nightmares were different now. She would wake up in the middle of the night; the feeling of a cold hand on her tight/breast/waist/face, and a scream stuck on her throat, to find an empty room, silent except for her laboured breaths.

She had never felt so vulnerable and frightened in all her life. Noitra was playing with her, that much was clear, but she didn't know what game or even the rules. And she had the feeling if she ever found out; it would be too late to back out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Orihime didn't even look back when she felt Noitra's presence at her back. She had been expecting him. She was able to time his visits now.

First his hands went to her waist, and she suppressed a shiver. His hands were cold, even if she could feel the heat coming from his body, pressed against her back.

She counted to ten, knowing she had to endure that contact and then he would go away again until the next day.

By eleven his hands were still on her.

By fifteen they had begun to move upwards. Her breath got stuck on her throat.

By twenty-five they were under her breasts and Orihime was shaking now, not even trying to disguise it.

She opened her mouth at thirty, when his hands closed over her breasts and his breath was hot on her neck.

"No, no, stop." she said, her voice breaking.

She could hear the smile on his voice when he spoke to her for the first time. "You don't want this?" and she shook her head, not trusting her voice.

He laughed, and his laugh was ugly and cruel. "Then, Orihime-chan, you need to reject it. You need to reject me." His lips deposited an open mouthed kiss on the nape of her neck, and then he was moving away from her. "Show me how strong you are if you want to say no," he said as a parting gift. "the weak can't stop me, you can't stop me the way you are now."

Orihime waited until she was sure she was alone to allow her tears to fall.

She knew she wasn't strong enough to reject him, not with her powers. But at least she wasn't so weak as to give him also that victory.

Fin


End file.
